Soda Cookie/LINE
Soda Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released together with Lemon Slice. This Cookie makes waves when it receives an Energy Potion, and the more energy in the potion, the longer this cookie will make a wave to ride. Skill Rides on a wave of soda after taking an Energy Potion. Whenever he's on the board, all the obstacles . (Longer surfs with upgrades). Description After coating himself with a special glaze, he soaked up some sun and was toasted to the perfect shade of golden brown. He is now a free-spirited waterproof cookie who loves to surf around on the soda popsicle board he found in the Witch's freezer. Given the chance, he would embark on a never-ending pursuit of the perfect wave. Would he ever come back? Maybe not! With his miraculous power for generating soda waves, he could surf for the whole summer! You'll know the true meaning of with this Cookie. Strategy It is possible to score high with this cookie, and points can be further increased by using the pet Lemon Slice and treasures that give points for Soda Bubble Jellies, such as Gentle Wave Flavored Soda Cocktail. He can be used with Muay Thai Cookie or Kiwi Biker Cookie as relay for high point scoring. Oddly enough, Pistachio Firefly's Energy Recovering Blast Jellies trigger this Cookie's Effect, making it the best alternative for players who haven't got his pet, Lemon Slice, nor any Extra Points from Bubble Jellies Treasures like Soda Flavored Ice Pop. It is indeed odd because his Skill description says he must take an Energy Potion in order to ride his board whilst Pistachio Firefly's Jellies are not considered Potions. Moreover, All-Bear Jelly Party Potion from Owlcorn, can activate this cookie's effect as well. This potion is produced every 16 seconds, which is faster than Pistachio Firefly's Energy Recovering Blast (20 seconds) and Lemon Slice's Lemon Soda Potions (19 seconds). However, there is no Combo Bonus between Soda Cookie and Owlcorn. He was considered one of the highest scoring Cookies in the earlier seasons of Cookie Run, although he is no longer used frequently for scoring in Season 5. He is now more commonly used for Auto Farming. Statistics Loading Messages *Feels great to ride the waves! *Got this chill surfboard from the Witch's freezer! *The heat doesn't bother me! *Sea breeze in your hair! Perfect weather for a surf! *Afraid of the waves? You'll love it when you hit them! *Let's hit the surf together! *Yeah! Let's hit the beach! *The sun is shining! Ready to surf? *The waves are callin'! *Hey! This is awesome! *Gotta watch out for the big waves! *Let's chill on the beach! Trivia * Soda Cookie is one of the four cookies that has a blue flame trail while blasting, others being Knight Cookie, Snow Sugar Cookie and Skating Queen Cookie. * When you collect a Potion when falling into or being lifted from a hole, the effect will not start until you land, provided that you have a lift for that fall. * Soda Cookie's skill is not considered a "Ride", due to being an inanimate object. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Soda Cookie dressed up as a shark. * Soda Cookie was featured in the Junior Cookie Challenge, which confirms this cookie is a child. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding Surfing start Surfing end While surfing When destroying an obstacle